In order to meet wireless data traffic demands that have increased after 4th Generation (4G) communication system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long-term evolution (LTE) system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, an implementation of the 5G communication system in a mmWave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO), full-dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beam-forming, and a large-scale antenna are discussed to mitigate a propagation path loss in the mmWave band and increase a propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device-to-device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed to improve the system network in the 5G communication system.
In addition, the 5G system has developed advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes such as hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA).
D2D communication is being researched by communication standard groups to make a data communication service between user equipments (UEs) possible. During D2D communication, a transmission D2D UE may transmit data packets to a group of D2D UEs or broadcast data packets to all D2D UEs. D2D communication between a transmitter and receiver(s) essentially corresponds to a non-connection. That is, before the transmitter starts transmission of data packets, there is no connection configuration between the transmitter and the receiver. During transmission, the transmitter inserts a source identification (ID) and a destination ID into the data packets. The source ID is set as a UE ID of the transmitter. The destination ID corresponds to a broadcast ID or a group ID of the receiver to receive the transmitted packet.
One of the D2D communication requirements is to make an out-of-coverage remote UE communicate with a network through another UE (that is, a relay UE) that is within the network coverage and is close to the remote UE. The remote UE communicates with the relay UE through D2D communication. As described above, a resource allocation scheme for stable communication is required in a wireless communication system supporting D2D communication between the remote UE and the relay UE.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.